criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy Ohdie
Wendy Ohdie is one of the characters in PetersCorporal's first city, Townville. Profile Wendy was born already rich as her family had got a great wealth for their job making and selling pieces of jewellery. They made her study gemology but after she finished it, she went on to study psychology. She's known for being an activist and one of the main protestors against Green Year Parade. Profiles known from cases: *She has knowledge in gemology, smokes, has gardening skills, is an activist, speaks Spanish and drinks wine. *She doesn't have laser engraving skills, doesn't drink mineral water and doesn't use alcohol. *During the events of Buried With Roses, she wore a flowery motif. *During the events of Sweep The Eyes, she wore green clothes. Role in cases *'Jewels Of Death, Case #15 in Townville:' Wendy became a murder suspect after her grandfather, Laurean Ohdie, was found murdered in his jewelry shop. She said that despite living in the same house with Laurean, she had only talked to him a couple of times during her entire life. He didn't want to involve Wendy in his illegal businesses so he put his family aside and devoted his life only to earning money. She even tried to tell him that the Queen's Kiss, the gemstone that had him obsessed, was not as expensive as it looked in real gemology despite the famous legend about it. She was interrogated another time when it was found out that she was dating Paulie Qaz, the assistant of Wade Naff (Laurean's business partner). However, as her father, Will Ohdie, hated Laurean and everything related to him, he also hated Wade and Paulie and did not want Wendy near Laurean's surroundings. She had nothing to do with her grandfather's murder as Wade was the one who had killed him. The next day, Paulie asked the team for help to buy an engagement ring for Wendy from Laurean's shop. Wendy heard about this and was very emotioned to know that she'd get engaged with her true love. She was so happy she invited the player and Evan Day to some burgers. *'Buried With Roses, Case #18 in Townville:' The police was now investigating the murder of Ashton Fox, one of the main contestants of Green Year Parade, whose body had been found in a plant nursery. Wendy had lost a pendant at the crime scene so when the player found out it was hers, she was added to the list of suspects and interrogated about a murder for a second time. She said that she liked to visit the plant nursery and that she was a friend of Lila Uliana, the shop's owner. Later, she told the police that she was one of the activists who was protesting against the parade. She got a bit suspicious but the police gathered enough evidence to realize that the real culprit was Lila. The next day, Wendy went to the plant nursery since Lila had told her that now she was in jail she was going to sell the shop to her. Gino Reina stayed with her to help her take care of the shop and to make sure everything was ok, because the shop was still considered a crime scene closed to the public. They found some mysterious substance in a mud puddle and Sabrina Stone confirmed that it was a homemade drug made by Lila. Wendy said she'd make sure that there wasn't any other drug in the shop. What happened to the shop afterwards is unknown. See also *Jewels of Death (case/dialogues) *Sweep the Eyes (case/dialogues) Category:Townville content